


Fire, Earth, Shadows, and Spirits

by AmberHoshi



Category: X-men(the Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!, YuYu Hakusho, and InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberHoshi/pseuds/AmberHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YYH/YGO/X-men with a little splash of Inuyasha.The plot is too complicated for me to explain in so few words. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Earth, Shadows, and Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission X](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2618) by Kurome Shiretsu. 



> Hi! This is my first story on this site, so I hope you enjoy! Please review. Flames will be rejected!!!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters or logos. I merely partially own the plot and maybe a few OCs later on. I was inspired by Vaeru's- For Adoption: YYH x X-men Crossover on Fanfiction. Net.**

 

 **Fire, Earth, Shadows, and Spirits**

 **By Amber Hoshi**

 **Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm**

 

 _"I don't know whether war is an interlude during peace, or peace an interlude during war."_

 _-George Clemenceau_

 

 **~Ororo Munroe (Storm)~**

    I stare at the photos, feeling bemused. The clock ticks, furthering my irritation as I try to piece together the perplexing puzzle. The first picture in the Japanese file holds a small, strange looking boy with long, spiky, colorful hair and deep, violet eyes. Even in the picture, the boy radiates an air of pure, unadulterated innocence as his eyes look directly into camera. His eyes seem to pierce my soul as I stare at him, entranced.

 

 

   After examining the boy for what feels like hours, I turn the page. The effeminate boy on this page has long, pure white hair, similar to my own ivory locks. Judging by the boy's thinness, and his general pale countenance, it's obvious that he's has been through the mill, perhaps much more than any seventeen-year-old boy should be. Despite his obvious hardship, however, this boy has somehow remained untainted. His chocolaty eyes still hold an uncommonly gentle sweetness in them.

 

   After this picture, a lean, beautiful boy looks at me with merrily dancing, mischievous, green eyes. His long, crimson hair cascades well past his shoulders, making him look almost completely feminine, if it weren't for his broad, strong shoulders. Despite his good- natured appearance, however, this boy has a curiously guarded look to his eyes, as if he's hiding something big, which he may very well be doing.

 

   The last boy after this (The only boy who actually looks Asian, taking into consideration the fact that all four of these boys are supposed to be Japanese), has chin- length black hair and permanently laughing eyes of dark-brown. In the picture, Yuusuke Yurameshi's stance is arrogant and tough, muscles on his body like a street fighter's. But, despite this, I can see a gruff kind of kindness in him.

 

   I sigh softly, thinking, _How is it possible that so many mutants could appear in one country?_ I then stand up abruptly. Now isn't a time to complain, now is a time to act. I can complain later. I walk briskly out of the room, pressing on the X-men alert as I leave through the special exit. The team is going on a little field trip...

 

 **~Third Person~**

   Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the boy known as Ryou Bakura wakes up abruptly. Gasping, he takes a few minutes to stop shaking. He then puts his head in his hands, whimpering, "Not again...Not again..."

 

 **~Ryou Bakura~**

   I just dreamed about the end of life as the world knows it. Again. That would be every night this week. Actually, scratch that, I've been having the same dream for months. Ever since Yami no Bakura was defeated, I've been dreaming about things before they happened.

 

   At first, they were minor events; what place I would score on a test, when and where I would lose my house keys. But, as months rolled by, the visions became more serious; when a girl in my class would get in a near fatal car accident, when the old man in the apartment next door would die of a heart attack. Slowly, the dreams started making me lose sleep, too scared of what I might see when I entered the abyss, also known as dreamland.

 

   I sigh, looking at the clock. It's 4AM. Wonderful. It's too early for me too wake up, but I know that I won't fall back asleep. I sigh again, standing up as I resolve to wake up for the day. I'll just do the essay that's due in a month, since I've done all of my other homework. Then, maybe, if I still have time before school, I'll just watch the morning news. You know, typical things that seventeen-year-old boys do.

~

" _Ohayou,_ Bakura- _Kun_." Says an overly chipper Yuugi. I stifle a wince, this isn't making my headache any better. I then manage a small smile. " _Ohayou_ , Yuugi- _Kun_." I answer politely, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I didn't do very well at it. "Are you alright, Bakura- _Kun_? You look pale." Yuugi asks softly, looking worried. " _Hai_ , Yuugi- _Kun_ , I just had difficulty sleeping, that's all..." I reassure him, trying to ease the hoarseness in my tone that accompanied sleep deprivation.

 

   Yuugi doesn't look impressed, but before he can say anything, the instructor comes in, and the bell rings, signaling the start of yet another exhausting day.

 

 **~Yuugi's POV~**

   I watch Ryou carefully out of the corner of my eye. Despite his assurances, he looks worse than he did right after Battle City, when he lost way too much blood. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he looks like he's lost at least five pounds, which makes his already thin figure look skeletal.

 

   He's also seemed distracted as of late; staring off into space instead of diligently taking notes like he normally does. In a way, this makes me suspicious. What if Yami no Bakura's back? I quickly shake the thought out of my head. It's impossible. Yami no Bakura is gone. He was defeated by Atemu six months ago. He won't come back. Yet... If Yami no Bakura is gone, why do I have this constant feeling of impending doom?

 

 **~Third Person~**

   The crimson haired boy smiles. His bright green eyes twinkle merrily as he observes the scene before him. Kurama, also known as Shuuichi Minamino, watches in silent amusement as his longtime friends, Yuusuke and Kuwabura, tackle each other roughly.

 

   Anyone who doesn't know the two aforementioned boys would assume that they are trying to kill each other, but Kurama knows better. He knows that this is actually their typical, everyday greeting, and that the two are actually very close friends.

 

   Kurama directs his attention from the hilarious spectacle before him, onto the other people surrounding him. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina are giggling softly, admiring the new engagement ring on Keiko's finger, obviously trying to ignore the fight between Keiko's fiancé and Kuwabura; Hiei is sitting up in a tree, trying to hide his smirk at the violent fight slowly escalating between the two former Spirit Detectives; while Genkai is muttering something or other under her breath, probably thinking about her next evil training session.

 

   _This_ , Kurama thinks, twirling a rose between his fingertips, admiring it's beauty, _is peaceful_. But, for some strange reason, he can't help but be reminded of the calm before a storm. A very dangerous, _unpredictable_ storm…..


End file.
